A number of plasma processes, including several used in the manufacture of semiconductor wafers, involve the ionizing of more than one kind of gas or vapor. Often the relative degree of ionization and energy levels of different gases in a plasma make a difference in the effectiveness or quality of the plasma process being performed. For example, downstream plasma used for cleaning, surface preparation and modification, plasma used for wafer processing utilizing preferentially reactive radicals and charged species, plasma enhanced CVD, plasma etching, etc., each are most effective when any given gas is in an optimum energy or ionization state.
The optimum parameters for ionizing different gases in a multiple gas plasma typically differ from one gas to another. However, when gases are mixed, the allocation of energies among the different gas species when energizing a plasma are not readily controlled. As a result, optimal energy distribution or ion fraction ratios of different gases in a plasma are not achieved.
Accordingly, active species distribution among different gases in a multiple gas plasma is in need of improved control, particularly in semiconductor manufacture.